Second Chance
by Mistryl and Company
Summary: Luke has been sent back to the past but died on the way. They use his DNA to make a perfect killer, a living droid. Luke Skywalker ceases to exist and the 'Programmed' 573B lives.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me and I'm not making a penny off this. Any similarities between this and any other fic is purely coincidental A special thanks to my beta reader, Rhea. Lightsabers blazed in a dazzling display of lights. Luke Skywalker blocked the blow that Corran Horn directed towards him. He parried it with such force that it knocked Corran off his feet. Luke snapped the green blade off and watched Corran as he got to his feet.  
  
"Luke? Are you upset about something?"  
  
"No, it's nothing. What's makes you think that?"  
  
"You're seem edgy today."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Had another fight with Mara, didn't you?"  
  
"That," Luke said as he punctuated his statement with a stab of his lightsaber hilt at Corran's chest, "is none of your business."  
  
"Luke, it's affecting your judgment and actions. I think you need to talk to some one about it."  
  
"My personal life is no one's business except mine."  
  
"Your call," Corran said as Luke stalked out into the hallway and was knocked over by a rampaging teenager. As Luke pushed himself up from the floor he saw the quickly retreating form of a teenage boy. "Ben!"  
  
The boy stopped and then slowly turned around, sensing his father's anger. "I'll watch where I'm going next time, I promise."  
  
"Ben, that's not going to help you this time. I've heard that one too many times. You're recklessness is going to cause some serious trouble. You need to learn your lesson once and for all."  
  
"Why are you so angry at me. It was a mistake. Don't take it out on me because you were acting like a jerk towards Mom."  
  
"I was not acting like a jerk!"  
  
"Shh, anger is of the dark side, dad." Luke suddenly narrowed his eyes at his teenage son.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Ben asked.  
  
"How much did Corran and Wedge offer to pay you?"  
  
"Enough to pay for any bodily harm, maybe even enough for a replacement hand if necessary."  
  
Luke swiveled around and left his son alone in the middle of the hallway.  
  
  
  
Luke entered his room and dropped his heavy Jedi robe onto the bed and noticed a small metallic object on the floor beside the doorway. There was a burning flash and everything went black.  
  
The darkness receeded as the Jedi slowly returned to consciousness. Luke Skywalker weakly lifted his head as a group of scientists crowded around him. They continued to prick him with sharp needles drawing blood from his veins. As unconsciousness threatened to overtake him once again, he remembered the last words he had exhanged with Mara. Mara, his beautiful wife, he never deserved her love. The argument had been so trivial. He felt so stupid, and he was afraid he would never get the chance to make amends with her. His thoughts became so sluggish that it was hard to think. He did not even realize when darkness claimed him again.  
  
  
  
An old man with graying hair sat down at his desk and gazed over the testing area. He took one test tube between two fingers and rolled it over a few times.  
  
Inside was a strand of DNA multiplying and slowly forming cells that had the potential become a normal fetus. Seven hundred of these test tubes lined the shelves in the wall. Soon they would be inserted into the wombs of woman on different planets. These creations were intended to be the perfect slaves. To serve their master's will, as they would have no will of their own. Their DNA was encoded with super human knowledge and abilities. They would be able to do anything. Their minds' would contain such a vast source of knowledge that not even the smartest being in the galaxy could compare or compete. They would be invincible.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The doctor turned his gaze from the test tube to his assistant. "Yes, is there any that surpass the others?"  
  
"No, sir, the others are not a complete failure but none of them were a complete success either. They have vast sources of knowledge  
  
but can not access it since they suffer from mentall impairments."  
  
"Is there any hope?  
  
"Only through total insanity can they access their programming, but then they are compelled to kill."  
  
"Then this one " he indicated the one tube, "is the only pure success."  
  
"Not completely, It is physically deformed and infertile."  
  
"But that is not bad as the others of course."  
  
"Ah yes, sir."  
  
"Proceed with the experiments. We'll take it as it comes at us."  
  
Seven hundred, seven hundred failures. They were retarded, unlimited abilities and retardation. There were all sorts of them, 573B, had the least of deformities,  
  
Gigantism. Luckily they had developed abilities, abilities to change their forms. Only in other forms could they reproduce. They weren't human anymore, couldn't  
  
age, and couldn't feel. They were a failure. Or at least they had thought they were. 


	2. The Beginning

Prologue Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me and I am not making a penny off this. Any similarities between this and any other fic is purely coincidental.  
  
A man in a white lab coat stood and held a test tube between two fingers. He glanced towards the hallway where a young woman was waiting to get an injection for birth control. Birth control was not what he planned to give to her. He injected the contents of the test tube into her body and within two months she had discovered she was pregnant.  
  
  
  
"No," a woman screamed as she clutched to the hem of a robe of a figure that was covered in it. "Don't take my son, I beg of you don't take my son. He's all I have."  
  
The figure continued onward and she fell onto the floor and continued sobbing. The woman was nothing but a common harlot and therefore beneath him. He took the small child in his arms and handed him to a bald, dark skinned man.  
  
"The mother agreed?"  
  
"We convinced her even if our ways were a little unorthodox."  
  
"We want to help people not make them fear us but for now it is alright. This child could not be kept from us. Never use these methods again."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
The Jedi Master looked down at the face of the sleeping six month old. This infant was the most powerful the Jedi Master had ever seen but he feared much in his training. His future seemed dark and clouded but her sighed in resignation and took him onto the large ship and placed him in the care of the nanny there who was caring for numerous children, most his same age.  
  
  
  
The nanny, a flustered young woman ran to the new child as he awoke and began to sob. She rocked him gently but to no avail. As his screams continued the other children awoke and also began crying. Now with all the children crying she no longer had any idea what to do. She dropped to her knees until a protocol droid came in, "oh dear," it muttered shaking its head, "oh dear, oh dear."  
  
A young Jedi Knight came running in at the sound of the cries. It had never been that bad on potential apprentice collecting trips before. She hurried and picked up one of the children trying to get the child to calm down. She decided this was too big for her to handle so she pulled out her comlink and requested assistance.  
  
It took an hour to calm all of them down and all the Jedi dropped to the floor in relief then glared at the little boy that started it all. He was whimpering quietly.  
  
"That's the one they just picked up today," one of them said as the boy continued to whimper. The anger slowly died down as soon as most the people left. The Jedi Master looked down at the infant in his arms that yawned and nestled deeply into his arms and fell asleep blissfully. He sighed and brought the infant to his room and soon he had fallen asleep.  
  
The sun had just risen when the Jedi Master awoke to the cries of the infant. He knew that the child was hungry so he left to get a bottle of milk for him. The infant refused the milk, still wanting his mother, and the Jedi Master looked down at him, flustered for one of the few times in his life, he sighed and tried to convince the infant to take it but it refused still.  
  
  
  
"He cannot be trained. This child is untrainable." One of the council members told the Jedi Master as he clutched the now two-year-old boy closely. It had a year and a half since he had taken the boy in, the boy had become like a son to him. Now they were asking him to put the child out on the streets.  
  
"We cannot bring him back."  
  
"I refuse to allow him to be trained."  
  
"Then I'll train him myself."  
  
"Mace, you are a council member now. Don't disappoint us with this outrage and arguments. The boy will not be trained. He's too old."  
  
"Too old? He was taken at six months the same as any Padawan."  
  
"He will not be trained and there will be no arguments about this."  
  
He finally relented under the pressure and brought the child back to Naboo himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy shivered as the rain beat down on his back. He was cold; he was so cold with nothing but the rags on his back. His normally blond hair grown long so it hung down in his face infested with so many little bugs. They made him itch when they bit him. He knew he was about four, maybe, and his name was Luke. A mother, he knew he had once had one but he didn't remember her. He didn't remember anything before the streets.  
  
Luke jumped up, voices, he heard voices. A man and a woman and two girls. Maybe he could get some food; maybe they would be nice enough to.  
  
"Padmé, come away from there, Sola you too."  
  
"Daddy, there's something over there."  
  
"Sola I said come away from there."  
  
The two girls didn't listen as the smaller of the two approached Luke and tried to touch him but he jerked away violently. He looked on in fear as the man knelt down in front of him and reached out towards him.  
  
"Jobal, it's a boy."  
  
"One of those little street urchins oh let him be Ruwee."  
  
"No, he's different."  
  
The woman knelt down beside him and saw the boy, "oh the poor dear."  
  
"Better get a hold of the village council because you know as well as I do that this will end with us taking him in."  
  
Chapter 1 "All citizens are required to do mandatory community service between the ages of twelve and twenty. We're all going to be going into it in six months. You have to decide by next week what you're going to do."  
  
Luke Naberrie focused harder on his assignment and datapad trying to ignore his sister.  
  
"Luke, you have to decide, I'm going into the apprentice legislature program. I don't know what Sola is doing though."  
  
"I'm not joining your little political crusade Padmé, ugh, I can't understand how you can stand that stuff."  
  
"So you're going into no field and you're going to rot all your life?"  
  
"No, I'm going into the house organization. They help homeless children on different planets find families and stuff. They're going to be going to Coruscant next year."  
  
"And what are you going to do after that?"  
  
"I don't know, finish my schooling and get into the Republic as a guard or pilot or something."  
  
"Luke, you could do more than that. Politics gets you into the world, gives you a spot."  
  
"And would kill me out of sheer boredom. Quit trying to convince me Padmé, I'm just not cut out for it and that's final."  
  
"Luke Coruscant is a long way from here. Surely you don't have to do it."  
  
"Afraid to let me leave."  
  
"Do you promise to write often?"  
  
"As often as I can."  
  
"When do you start training?"  
  
"I leave tomorrow. I don't know where we're supposed to train though."  
  
"You need that long to train?"  
  
"It seems that way."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Worry me?"  
  
"I would've told you tomorrow morning."  
  
"You didn't want me missing you already."  
  
"Yes and I know you have the tendency of doing that."  
  
"So why are you concentrating so much on your studies?"  
  
"Aside from physical training we are going to be taking classes at the Academy of Aldera."  
  
"You'll have no problem."  
  
"Yeah, me in the middle of a bunch of geniuses, this is going to work out real well."  
  
"You've passed the studies in the Academy of Theed," she reminded him.  
  
"Yeah that's the only reason I passed the entrance exams. So why did you really come here?"  
  
"We're going to the retreat so we better get moving."  
  
  
  
Luke smiled as one of his close friends gave him a large hug and wished him good luck as soon as he entered the huge home. His close family and friends surrounded him and he never imagined they all cared about him so much. As the time continued he saw Sola escape and join a crowd of the more popular girls and several older boys. Luke recognized one of them as Sola's supposed boyfriend and could only laugh as Padmé dumped a large glass full a thick green beverage on him staining his clothes. He sputtered and Sola turned on Padmé to see her dash out of the room. As Sola went chasing after her and Luke wished he could do something to join the fun but he didn't want to get into trouble. A long pole shot out in Sola's path and she tripped over it.  
  
Luke grinned and exited going to sit on the deck. He sat down on the edge and didn't notice Sola that had gotten to her feet and came to get vengeance on him by shoving him off. Luke rose again and sputtered as he reached the surface of the cold water.  
  
"Sola! I'm telling Mom!"  
  
  
  
Luke lay back in the grass as he stared up at the sky. The stars like bright promises glittered in the darkness of the night. He would soon be up in those stars. It was the familiar sky, one that he would soon be leaving. Alderaan was too far away for him to be able to see the sun of Naboo at night. It was getting dark but he didn't really care at all even though he was still drenched. Luke turned around and saw Halla, one of Padmé's close friends come and sit next to him. Halla was brown haired and brown eyed much like Padmé but the two couldn't have been more different. Where Padmé was thoughtful and quiet Halla was loud and didn't know how to keep her tongue. She had been able to worm her way into a group of older girls and seemed to think she was supposed to be just like them. She started attempting it by paying more attention to Luke. Her attention was unwanted but that didn't seem to faze her.  
  
Luke pushed himself up and tried to get his perpetually messy hair out of disarray but to no success.  
  
"You know, you're actually kinda cute," she said and then gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
Shock froze Luke's eleven year old mind but then started it up again as he backed up and stared at her, "eww, don't touch me, girls have cooties!"  
  
  
  
There was a large pit in the middle of the room with a fire lit inside it. The flames danced and cast eerie shadows around the room. All of them sat around it telling scary stories. The boys would elaborate telling about huge slimy insects and laugh when the girls would punctuate the stretched silence with moans of ewww and gross.  
  
Luke raised his head as one of the older girls jumped up and screamed then ran out of the room and then he saw the small rodent racing across the room. More screams and more girls running out of the room. Luke got to his feet and caught it. It had small beady eyes and a twitching black nose. It was white with a long furry tail extending from behind it. Luke smiled and took it outside to release it. As he turned to leave he saw that it was following him.  
  
"I don't think so little one, they don't like you much in there." Luke then sat down onto the ground and leaned back on his arms letting the creature scamper over his hand then raising it up. When Luke took a good look at it he saw it was nothing more than a baby.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He paused then moved his hand so it scampered into his palm. "You lost you're family too. We're a lot alike aren't we? I lost my family too. I grew up on the streets."  
  
Luke sat there until everyone came out and piled into the boats. He left after he got the little creature to leave but little did he know that it followed him onto the boat.  
  
  
  
Padmé edged closer to Luke as he lay down and tried to fall asleep. When Luke didn't react she just sat there and pouted.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"You're not doing anything and I have cooties."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Halla said you told her girls have cooties."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not a girl."  
  
"Am too."  
  
"No you're not, you're my sister, not a girl."  
  
Luke shut his eyes again as Padmé stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Chapter 2 Luke glanced outside the window of the home were he was staying. The people were nice to him and Alderaan was beautiful, it reminded him of home, really it did. But, he was homesick after no more than two months. The teachers had been harder on him than the others kids. Whereas he would get a just passing grade for the same work the others would ace it. His dislike of the others grew until it got so tense that at a time when one of the hotshot kids that was twice his size was mocking him he tensed his muscles and jumped at him. He noticed too late that a professor was coming down the hallway. The beefy boy lay curled up on the ground as the professor tried to hold a kicking and punching Luke back. Security was called and Luke was dragged into the headmistress's office, which was the last thing he wanted. The headmistress looked down her pointed nose at Luke and tutted quietly at him.  
  
"Such a disappointment. Luke Naberrie, such a fine student. It is certainly a disappointment that you degrade yourself getting into fights for no good reason at all."  
  
"They were mocking me."  
  
"That is not just to attack them."  
  
"You're not going to punish them."  
  
"Whatever gives you that idea?"  
  
"They never get punished. I come from a rich family just like them and the professors here fail me on purpose. It's because I'm from Naboo."  
  
"They don't do that at all young Luke."  
  
"Then why am I getting an almost failing grade for better work than those who pass."  
  
She glanced at the small boy, "my dear boy, I'll speak to your teachers immediately but that gives you no reason to attack others."  
  
"I thank you Ma'am."  
  
"Child, your accent is peculiar. Where do you come from?"  
  
"Naboo."  
  
"Naboo, who are you're parents?"  
  
"Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie."  
  
"I know Ruwee, he's a teacher at the university. I met his children when the youngest was just an infant. You're older than her I dare say. They didn't have a son then. Besides all of their family had brown hair and brown eyes. You're a blue-eyed blond."  
  
"I was adopted."  
  
"Who are your birth parents?"  
  
"I don't know. I lived on the streets as far back as I can remember."  
  
A sneer passed over her lips. "Ah just as I thought, a common whoreson."  
  
Luke's fury rose at this insult to his family he never knew his mother but he was sure_  
  
"An illegitimate child, a bastard. To think, a respectful family being saddled with a bastard child, the horror. What is this world coming to?"  
  
"My mother was not a prostitute," Luke screamed at her. His rage took over and before he could think a pointed letter opener flew at her and imbedded itself into the wall behind her. She looked onto Luke in horror and pressed a button on her hidden comlink. The doors burst open and security guards armed with blaster burst in and wrestled him down to the ground then dragged him out.  
  
  
  
"Master, the boy is being sent to Coruscant," the headmistress said after a curt bow.  
  
"Good, good," cackled the sinister form of Darth Sidious. "His hatred for the Jedi has been planted and will now be fed. He will learn of the darkside on the streets of Coruscant. Inform his family that the boy was killed in some horrible accident and place it on the shoulders of the Jedi. When he finds out I will have a firm hold on his spirit."  
  
  
  
Luke brushed himself off as he got up from the ground. The guards had shoved him off so roughly throwing a small pack with one pair of clothes, some food, and about ten credits in it that he had ended up in the dirt. He left and was shoved over by two burly teenage boys. They tore off his jacket and stole the pack that he had been carrying then for and extra measure punched him in the gut. Luke got to his feet and one of them took him by his shirt collar and smashed him against the wall. Luke tried to clear the stars from his vision but to no success as he was awarded with another smash against the wall and numerous blows to his middle and lungs. They let him sag to the ground as he curled up in pain. It was so hard to take a breath as he gagged and chocked on his own blood that was rising up his throat. They left him gagging on the ground as they ran off with everything that he had. He remembered the words of the head mistress, we got a hold of your family. They don't want you they wouldn't care if you were dead. We're not going to waste the time or effort bringing you back there. You want to go to Coruscant? Then you can go to Coruscant!  
  
The truth had hit him over the head, no one had ever wanted him and no one ever would.  
  
  
  
Padmé raced into the house after Sola. They had both been called home out of school as they ran in breathing hard. Then they saw the looks on their parent's faces. The forlorn expressions shot cold fear through Padmé's spirit. Her father looked up with red-rimed eyes. "We just got a call from the Academy of Aldera. Luke is dead."  
  
Sola sat down frozen in shock then buried her face and sobbed openly. Their parents hugged both of them tightly in this time of sorrow and tears fell freely.  
  
Chapter 3 Three Years Later  
  
"I have a mission for you Master Qui-Gon and your apprentice. You will go to the trade federation as ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor and begin negotiations. You will take my apprentice Luke Naberrie along with you."  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced at the young Padawan that was standing alongside Mace Windu. He recognized Luke as part of the advanced lightsaber class. He had grown up on Naboo then was found on Coruscant. The boy was trained in the temple but refused to reside there. The blond haired fourteen year old measured Obi-Wan with a glare. Luke Naberrie, even though young was tall for his age and could easily look Obi-Wan in the eye.  
  
"Yes Master Windu, we'll leave immediately."  
  
Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon sulkily and within the next half hour they were leaving.  
  
  
  
Luke grabbed a datapad from a shelf in the ship and slipped a datacard in it. He knew where he had come from but he was sure it wasn't believable. He shook his head as he glanced at the DNA. He hadn't been born but created from a man that a group of scientists had found dying in the road. The man's name was Luke Skywalker but he had no idea what importance that was. Though he was about to find out.  
  
The datacard had come from the scientist's main computer that he had hacked into it a week previous. It read: Name: Luke Skywalker  
  
Homeworld: Tatooine  
  
Birth Date: 18 B.B.Y.  
  
Father: Anakin Skywalker  
  
Mother: Padmé Naberrie Amidala  
  
Wife: Mara Jade  
  
Offspring: 2 sons, 1 daughter-Names: Ben, Rasoul, Rachaelle  
  
Occupation: Head Jedi Master  
  
Lived on Tatooine, destroyed the Death Star at age 18, defeated the Emperor and restarted the Jedi Order.  
  
More Information? Luke shook his head then glanced at the date of birth. 18 B.B.Y.? This man hadn't even been born yet. He had been created from some one from the future. He leaned back and went through the information even more amazed than before. His ability in the Force was innate but not from what he had once thought of as his family. Luke rubbed his face and worked through more information. The 'Programmed' were a group of so called super humans that the scientists had created. Inhuman strength, speed, agility, and basic knowledge. There had been seven hundred of them and still were. They were different ages and Luke had never met any of the others but he knew he was one of them.  
  
"Padawan Naberrie, we're coming in for a landing."  
  
Luke got to his feet and followed Qui-Gon out of the room.  
  
  
  
As the droid welcomed them in Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took seats beside the table and Qui-Gon urged Luke to do also but Luke wasn't about to. He glanced around and began to pace restlessly as a feeling of approaching trouble came over his senses.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"I don't sense anything."  
  
"It's not about here, Master. It's not about the mission. It's something . . . elsewhere. Something elusive . . ."  
  
"Don't center on you anxiety, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Master Qui-Gon I think you should listen to what he had to say. I feel trouble coming also."  
  
"Listen I told you not to worry about it," Qui-Gon glanced at the two Padawans that weren't going to head his instructions. "Do I need to pull rank?"  
  
"How can you? There's two of us and only one of you."  
  
Obi-Wan tried to fight the grin but lost the battle as Qui-Gon gave Luke a sidelong look. Having one Padawan was bad enough adding another one, especially a smart mouthed teenager, was something he was too old for.  
  
A short while later Qui-Gon glanced around suspiciously then saw the two agitated Padawans. Then an explosion rocked the entire ship. Tall, lanky Luke had been knocked off his feet after all at ninety pounds it wasn't too hard. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had spun around with lightsabers brandished.  
  
"Poison gas," Qui-Gon muttered. "You know the methods of keeping it from your system. Obi-Wan nodded but Luke's expression was one of neglection. "But I don't now it."  
  
"Too bad for you feather weight," Obi-Wan commented as he helped pull Luke to his feet. Obi-Wan grinned at him then noticed Luke might not have fleshed out at all but he was tall. Scrawny and over six feet, well past Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'm only fifteen."  
  
"Never send a boy to do a man's job."  
  
"It's quite easy to learn," Qui-Gon said interrupting the Padawans' bartering. The last thing he wanted was having to explain to Mace if Luke was killed. He didn't know whether the poison or Obi-Wan would be the first to succeed. Luke nodded understanding as Qui-Gon gave him a crash course.  
  
  
  
Luke ignited his emerald blade and took a defensive position as the door began opening his mind going a mile a minute. He had never been in an actual battle before as a Padawan of a senior member of the Jedi Council he had never seen much action. Even though he was in the advanced lightsaber techniques class he had never used his lightsaber out of class and practice in the temple. He was certain he would mess up something and that would give Obi-Wan, who no doubt had more experience than he, a reason to agitate him for the rest of his life. Even though almost ten years apart they had quickly come to being able to carry a conversation and truth be told Luke actually enjoyed his company every once in a while.  
  
Luke followed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon out of the room as the battle droids began firing on them. He blocked the bolts with and ease he had not expected. Soon they had reached a large blast door and Qui-Gon put his lightsaber through it.  
  
"Master, destroyers," Obi-Wan yelled and Luke turned towards the large droids as they activated there shields. Qui-Gon said something but Luke didn't hear it before they began leaving. They were cut off by more battle droids. Luke glanced and saw a door sliding shut on them. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon made it through but it shut right in Luke's face.  
  
Luke took a few steps back and glanced around the area in dismay then turned around and exited the area searching for a way out.  
  
  
  
Padmé sat in the large throne trying to force herself to relax as the holograph in front of her showed a green skinned Neimoidian that she recognized as the viceroy. As the viceroy began speaking Padmé worked to collect her wits. She couldn't fail; her people needed her to not fail. And she would not fail them, not now, not ever. If she could save her people she would.  
  
"The Trade Federation is you have chosen to come before us, your highness."  
  
"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say to you. Your trade boycott is ended."  
  
"I was not aware, of such failure."  
  
"I have heard that the Supreme Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now and that you have been commanded to form a settlement."  
  
"I know nothing about any ambassadors. You must be mistaken."  
  
"Beware Viceroy, the Federation had gone too far this time." The holoprojector turned off and Padmé let her mask of complete control slip slightly. She would not allow attack, which she highly suspected to be the Federation's next move. She didn't want to be responsible for any deaths with her own brother's death several years previous still so fresh in her memory. She had prayed for it to be a mistake, hoped against hope that he would return but she no longer fooled herself. The fact was that Luke was dead and there was nothing that could bring him back. The most she could do was save their people and hope that she never again had to feel the pain she had felt that day when she had come home to her mourning parents.  
  
  
  
Luke pressed close to the wall as he saw where he had ended up after fifteen minutes. It was a flight deck and he noticed that battle droids were being loaded into large transports, transports that were going down to the planet of Naboo, his Homeworld. He recognized it as an attack force but wondered why. Of course he wasn't quite as up to snuff on current political events on Naboo seeing as it was a small backwater planet and news of it never got out as far as Coruscant but he had always thought the Trade Federation was strictly a political movement relying on blockades and not a full out war. But, then again seeing how they were greeted it no longer really surprised Luke more than anything else did. Btu the question was, why Naboo? What did they prove by blocking a small, backwater planet with almost no military power? It was of course in the Republic but commonly overlooked in the large scale so why did they decide to blockade Naboo.  
  
Luke shook his head and decided to just put it back in his mind to consider it later as he snuck over towards one of the transports and stow aboard one.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan scowled as he tried to ignite his lightsaber but he knew he had been a fool and let the power die again. There was a small transport firing at him so he turned around and ran as fast as he could through the woods. He had seen Qui-Gon now he just needed to get to him without getting shot first. As he raced towards Qui-Gon his master brought his lightsaber up and deflected the bolts, destroying the small transport in the process. Obi-Wan sighed in relief then noticed the creature that was standing beside his master and groaned.  
  
"Master, what about Luke? We don't even know if he got onplanet."  
  
"Don't worry Obi-Wan when the time comes Luke will find us, I can feel it."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Chapter 4 Luke pulled into a corner by a building and pulled of his tunic and pants to reveal the clothes that he wore under his Jedi clothes. He could fit in as just another kid that lived in Theed and no one would know the better. He hid his Jedi clothes just in time as a battle droid came up behind him and pressed a blaster into his spine. "Freeze."  
  
Luke put his hands up, " alright, what do you want from me? I wasn't doing anything."  
  
"You're under arrest."  
  
"This is illegal, I'm gonna write to the Queen en tell her you're assaulting the citizens!"  
  
"You are under arrest."  
  
They took his arms and held him back as he fought against it. He of course hadn't tried very hard but that was aside from the point. As he glanced around he saw two shadows on an overhang above where some droids had arrested what must be the Queen.  
  
Luke concentrated on the force to focus strength then tensed the muscles in his arms flipping the droids over and letting them clash together effectively putting them out of commission.  
  
Luke pulled his lightsaber and ignited it slashing it through the droids that ran his way. He jumped up and flipped over the head of another. Escaping the pursuit. * * * Obi-Wan glanced towards the shadow by the ship as the pilots ran aboard their ships. A dark figure in a long concealing brown robe. "Luke, good to see you here too."  
  
"Same back at you. What's happening?"  
  
"We're taking the Queen to Coruscant."  
  
"Am I assuming you'd like me to come with?"  
  
"Master Qui-Gon doesn't want to explain your disappearance to master Windu."  
  
"I guess I can come with. If you start begging."  
  
"I am in no mood for this Luke Naberrie," Obi-Wan began scolding the teenage Padawan.  
  
"Take it easy Obi-Wan, you're turning into an old nag."  
  
"I am not," he said indignantly but by then Luke was already onboard. As he passed Qui-Gon he caught a sight of the young Queen of Naboo and a shiver crept up his spine with a bolt of recognition as he pulled the hood of his Jedi robe up to conceal his face not wanting to have to even have to have a conversation with the queen. * * * "We are lucky to have this one in out service, your highness," dark- skinned Captain Panaka said as he faced the Queen who was surrounded by handmaidens all dressed in orange robes that hid their faces. Obi-Wan, Qui- Gon, and Luke stood silent to the side. "It is an extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship back there, not to mention our lives."  
  
The queen nodded her eyes suddenly raking over the Jedi and paused at Luke with his hood still pulled to hide his features. "It is to be commended. What is its number?"  
  
"Artoo-Detoo, your highness."  
  
"Thank you, Artoo. Padmé set to the cleaning up of this droid. It deserves our gratitude."  
  
One of the handmaidens came forward and left with the small droid. Luke watched her carefully knowing that had been his sister, no doubt the Queen was a bodyguard, a decoy to protect Padmé, after all Luke knew she was the real Queen.  
  
Go with her Luke.  
  
Yes Master Qui-Gon. * * * Padmé knelt down beside the droid and scrubbed at its side again attempting to remove some of the carbon scoring. Every once in a while she actually liked to do some honest work. It reminded her what it had been like to be one of the normal people. She had lost that a long time ago.  
  
"That little tin can is a bit beaten up, isn't he," some one commented from behind her. Padmé turned around and saw a man with a large hood pulled up and hid his face in the shadow of the hood. She recognized him as on of the three Jedi but knew nothing more than that about him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"You take off your hood I'll take off mine."  
  
"Deal," Luke said and pulled the hood away from his face as she did and Luke knew he had not been mistaken in her identity. Padmé gasped as she looked on the Jedi. Not much older than she was, but he was supposed to be dead.  
  
"You're were dead."  
  
Luke afforded a small smile, "then I must be sithspawned sprite for a dead guy."  
  
Padmé got to her feet and approached Luke and cautiously reached out to touch him. "I can assure you I'm real."  
  
She grabbed one of his hands then leaned into him and sobbed with joy. Her brother was alive. * * * Obi-Wan snorted as he looked on at Luke and Padmé, "oh sure," Obi-Wan muttered, "and he gets the girl again. What's he got that I don't."  
  
"Sister," he heard the end of a sentence from the dark skinned man security captain.  
  
"Oh sure, maybe he has some family that we don't know about but what matters if he has a sister and I don't."  
  
The man shook his head sadly at the young Jedi, they had seemed so noble when they first boarded but he now knew they were about as far from noble as they could get. "No, she's his sister."  
  
"Oh," he paused expressionless then turned towards the captain again with an expression of absolute shock on his face. "His sister? I didn't even know he had a family that actually cared about him. Why was he sent to Coruscant then?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask him that."  
  
  
  
Luke had loosened up more and more each day in his sister's presence. Now they landed on a desolate wasteland called Tatooine. He knew it sounded familiar and now he remembered. The man his DNA had come from, Luke Skywalker, Tatooine had been his Homeworld. The ship shook slightly as it came to a landing and Luke glanced out the viewport; desert, as far as the eye could see except for a spec in the distance that must be some sort of town.  
  
"Naberrie," Luke turned around at the sound of his name.  
  
"Yes, Master Qui-Gon."  
  
"Get ready, we're leaving in a few moments. Remember we're going to be walking through a desert. And don't wear your Jedi robe."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon was halted by the head of security's voice and noticed the man with one of the handmaidens. Luke suddenly stiffened as he noticed the girl with him.  
  
"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you."  
  
"No more commands from Her Highness today. Mos Espa is not going to be a pleasant place."  
  
"The Queen wishes it. She's curious about the planet, it's populace.  
  
"I still think this is a good idea. Stay close to me."  
  
*What? Qui-Gon you can't let her come with. It's too dangerous.  
  
*Patience, young Padawan. *  
  
*You're telling me to be patient. Qui-Gon, she's my sister. I'm not letting her come with. *  
  
*And who are you to decide her fate? Can you already read the will of the Force? *  
  
*It's not safe. Master, she's my sister, I don't want to see her get hurt. *  
  
*I expected nothing less from you young Padawan but it is the will of the Force that she comes with. *  
  
*And the Force cares nothing for her. *  
  
As Qui-Gon turned around Luke nervously checked the charge of the small blaster attached to his forearm.  
  
"Luke, what are you so afraid about?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Padmé."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know when you're nervous. That's what you were talking to Qui-Gon about."  
  
"Hoe did you know I was talking with Qui-Gon?"  
  
"I can be very resourceful, brother of mine, when I want to be. In the time we've been separated both of us have been training."  
  
"Both of you come on," Qui-Gon said as he glanced at the arguing brother and sister. "We better get moving."  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke glanced around uneasily as they followed Qui-Gon into the dealership. He knew something was about to happen but he couldn't place what it was. A creature Luke recognized as a Toydarian said something in a different language that Luke couldn't understand then Qui-Gon answered him.  
  
"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."  
  
"Ah, yes! Nubian! We have lots of that! What kinda junk ya after?"  
  
"My droid has a readout of the parts I need."  
  
The Toydarian turned around and yelled something and a small boy came running, his mess of blond hair disheveled.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
They exchanged a few quick remarks then the Toydarian turned back towards Qui-Gon, "Well, let me take you out back. You'll soon find what ya need."  
  
Before they completely disappeared out of site Qui-Gon sternly glanced at the Gungan, "don't touch anything."  
  
The boy stared at Padmé and that caused Luke to watch him even more closely. It was something about this boy that bothered him.  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."  
  
"You're a funny little boy, how do you know so much?"  
  
"I listen to all the traders and starpilots that come through here. I'm a pilot, you know, and someday I'm going to fly away from this place."  
  
"You're a pilot?" Padmé asked the boy doubtingly and then glanced over at Luke.  
  
"Mm-hmm, all my life."  
  
"How long have you been here?'  
  
"Since I was three, I think. My mom and I belonged to Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us betting on the podraces."  
  
"You're a slave?"  
  
"I'm a person and my name is Anakin."  
  
"I'm sorry, this place is all so strange to me. I'm Padmé."  
  
"And who's that?" The boy asked directing his gaze towards Luke for the first time.  
  
"I'm Luke." Luke said as he took a step towards the strange little slave boy. Then he heard a crash and suddenly turned towards the source of it. One hand dove under his cloak and rested on his lightsaber and there was a small blaster in the other before he realized it was just the idiotic Gungan causing a racket.  
  
"Are you a Jedi?"  
  
Luke turned towards the boy once again and slid the small blaster back into its hiding place. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"You have a laser sword. I saw it."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Luke, quit trying, you just blew our cover."  
  
Luke pulled Padmé over to a corner and leaned over her. "What are you doing? You don't need to announce that in front of this kid."  
  
"What he already knows."  
  
"Will you just shut up and let me handle this," Luke snarled at her then stepped away as Qui-Gon came in briskly. By the way he was walking it was obvious he was upset. "Luke, handmaiden, Jar Jar; let's go."  
  
Chapter 5 Luke watched everything cautiously as Qui-Gon contacted Obi-Wan on his comlink and the Gungan ;began throwing a fit.  
  
"Weesa gonna be robbed and crunched."  
  
"Not likely, we have nothing of value. That's our problem."  
  
"So we're going to be trapped here forever."  
  
"For a long time at least."  
  
"In other words forget about your people, little sis. By the time you'll get back they'll be dead."  
  
"They're your people too. Don't you care?"  
  
"My People?" Luke began outraged. "According to them I'm scum. They don't know I exist, they wouldn't care if I died. So why should I care about them?"  
  
"You're a Jedi. It's your duty to protect."  
  
Luke stopped a glared at her. He knew that Qui-Gon was watching him closely. Luke's mind was waring with his will. His mind told him to stay with the Jedi was his best choice. But his heart and soul said he no longer believed in the Jedi Order. He never had. Their strict adherence and their solid beliefs in only their way of life he knew he couldn't follow for much longer. * * * Luke's small blaster came out as he heard a gargled yell and saw an alien pinching Jar Jar's neck with its claws. Luke put the blaster back. He really wouldn't care if the Gungan was killed, he really didn't like him. He didn't understand why Qui-Gon had let him live. The boy from the shop had showed up and he was talking to an alien then after a short while the alien left. "Hi," he said excitedly as Qui-Gon walked over to him. There was something about this boy that bothered Luke, he had a bad feeling about this boy. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he watched both him and Padmé closely.  
  
"You're buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a dug. An especially dangerous dug named Sebulba."  
  
"Nossir, nossir. Mesa haten chrunchen. Tis da last thing mesa wanten."  
  
"Nevertheless, the boy's right. You're heading into trouble. Thank you my young friend."  
  
"Mesa doen nothin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke brought up the back as the small boy walked over to a small home and as he hit a panel a door slid open. Qui-Gon walked in not the slightest bit concerned so Luke followed but he still didn't trust the boy. Luke could sense that the boy was powerful in the Force but weaker then himself but it was not something about the here and now but about the future.  
  
"Mom! Mom! I'm home!"  
  
As Luke ducked into the small but rather cozy home he saw a woman who must have been in her thirties come up and wipe her hands on a towel. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a very simple hairstyle and was wearing a roughly hewn dress.  
  
"Mom, these are some new friends of mine."  
  
"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Qui- Gon said as took a step closer to the woman.  
  
"And who are the boy and the girl? Your grandchildren?"  
  
"No, Padmé and Luke Naberrie. They help me when I'm in town. We live near the outskirts."  
  
"Naberrie? That doesn't sound like a Tatooine name."  
  
Anakin grew impatient and took Padmé's hand and pulled her hurredly to another room. "Come on! Let me show you my droid."  
  
The woman smiled as Anakin and the girl ran off.  
  
"He's a very special boy."  
  
"I know. I'm Shmi."  
  
  
  
Luke pulled the comlink out of his belt as he heard it beep the return call. "Naberrie," he answered.  
  
"Padawan Naberrie, we'll be sending a transport shortly to retrieve the Queen and bringing her to Coruscant."  
  
"Yes Master Windu."  
  
It was a few weeks later when the ship had arrived. The Jedi, much as with him had sensed the potential in Anakin and he had been freed along with his mother and was to be trained as a Jedi. * * * "Master Windu," Luke said with a bow as he entered the Jedi Council Meeting room.  
  
"You've done well Padawan."  
  
"Thank you Master."  
  
"You will continue your training on schedule but you'll begin by assisting me in mission along with other Master/Padawan pairs. Our first mission will begin tomorrow. You'd best get some sleep. The Queen, your sister is safe for now." 


	3. Life's Lessons

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me and I am not making a penny off this. Any similarity between this fic and any others is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Luke Naberrie flipped backwards as the blue lightsaber of his enemy reached out towards him. Luke struck and knocked him over with very minimum effort. Luke watched as the boy shook his head and glanced up. "I give up."  
  
"Give up? Vin, we've only been sparing for fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yeah, and you're twice my size. How did we ever get paired together for everything?"  
  
"Both of us have masters on the council."  
  
"That's true." Vin, a small dark humanoid threw a glance up at the wall chrono then stood up and walked past Luke, "it's dinner time."  
  
"We have to help train some of the younger apprentices today, don't we?"  
  
"Of course. Today is the first. Who do you have?"  
  
"Some kid called Anakin Skywalker. Name sounds familiar but I don't remember where from."  
  
"Oh, well, dinner first." * * * As Luke met with a few of his other close friends by the tables before he could sit down a small boy ran through and into him spilling his and Luke's tray of food all over Luke. The boy took a step back, blue eyes wide with fear. The trays dropped with a clang to the floor and a sticky, pudding-like mush dripped off Luke's face. Luke brought up a hand to wipe it off as he spat some of the stuff out and glared at the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Hi, I'm Anakin Skywalker. You must be Luke Naberrie, right? Master Kenobi said you would be helping on some of my training to help you learn to be a master and give my master a break."  
  
Luke continued to glare at the boy that was going to be his charge. "First lesson Anakin, get me a towel now before you get your first punishment. And move it!"  
  
Anakin returned shortly with a towel and Luke snatched it away still more than slightly annoyed and tried to get all the stuff off from him but it still stained his tunic. Luke glared at the small boy that was to soon be his charge. He had had enough of him already.  
  
Luke pushed Anakin away as he sat next to a young woman. She was about the same age as Luke and her thick blond hair was pulled back into a long braid that was flopped over her shoulder and her Padawan braid hung down as blue eyes sparked with a certain deadliness. She laughed as he took a seat and her eyes shot a daring, challenging look in his direction. She kissed his cheek silently. As the rest of the small gang just laughed at his predicament.  
  
"You're in for it this time Naberrie."  
  
"Why do you think that is Kanas?"  
  
"You have to help teach that kid." Kanas Denit said as she flipped her braid over her shoulder. Vin glanced at Luke and a grin tugged at his lips as he glanced at a pair of aliens, they were laughing at him.  
  
Luke admitted he just had to laugh with them at the entire situation.  
  
  
  
Luke pulled off his tunic as he entered his room and threw a glance at the comm unit. He saw the small message light blinking and that surprised him. Barely anyone ever contacted him anymore. Before he could play it the comm beeped signaling an incoming message. Luke flicked the comm unit on and smiled as he saw on the holo the figure of his sister, Padmé Naberrie, Queen Amidala of Naboo. Luke smiled then tried not to laugh as he noticed his sister, the queen was in her bathrobe. Then he remembered he himself wasn't wearing any shirt and only a pair of sleeping pants.  
  
Padmé laughed quietly as she noticed the same thing he did, she would feel uncomfortable in this predicament with any other guy but this was her brother and she didn't care.  
  
"So what is this about? You normally don't give me night time calls seeing as we're on opposite sides of the galaxy."  
  
"Not really. I'm in the outer rim and you're in the middle of it. Mom is wondering if your master would consider sending you home for a few weeks."  
  
"Master Windu? Not likely. Why?"  
  
"Sola's getting married. Mom wants you home."  
  
"I might be able to manage it since it's a family affair. By the way Padmé, do you know any one by the name of Skywalker?"  
  
"Yeah, he was the little boy from Tatooine. Why?"  
  
"We have to help tutor younger students. Get us ready to become masters. He has a crush on you."  
  
"Anakin Skywalker," Padmé laughed as she watched Luke's smiling face. She wondered how long it had been since her brother had last smiled.  
  
"Unfortunately he's my student now. Part time at least."  
  
"So how did the first lesson go?"  
  
"Lesson? Not a problem. First meeting on the other hand. He ran into me at dinnertime and dumped his tray on me. Not a good first impression."  
  
"You didn't hurt him too badly, did you?"  
  
Luke's expression turned into one of bewilderment and he brought a hand to his chest. "Me?" he said feigning innocence. Luke hurried to cover a yawn as Padmé watched him. "I'm sorry to cut this off but I have an early morning sparring match tomorrow and the first time I come into a sparring match against Master Yoda or Master Windu low on sleep will be my last."  
  
"Then get a good night's sleep. Good-bye Luke."  
  
"Good-bye Padmé. Tell Mom, Dad, and Sola that I miss them. Good night, I love you."  
  
Padmé signed off and Luke went towards his bed and fell onto it. He already knew the answer. The Masters were very against Padawans having contact with their families because then they would depend on their Master less and less and would grow more home sick. And if his Master let Luke return home he would have to allow other older Padawans return home regularly. Master Windu wouldn't bend the rules and play favorites for him.  
  
Chapter 2 As Mace Windu shut his lightsaber off he watched his Padawan closely. Luke had seemed preoccupied and distracted during the entire lesson and Mace had never before seen him like that.  
  
"Luke, did something happen?"  
  
"No Master, I'm sorry."  
  
"Training is over. You may leave."  
  
"Yes Master," Luke said as he left with a bow. * * * Mace entered his Padawan's room silently and saw Luke lying on his bed staring at a single holograph. . Mace saw on the holograph were two adults and three children. The woman had long brown hair and brown eyes and looked much like the two girls. In between the two girls was a single boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair that was brushed back neatly.  
  
"Your sister called."  
  
Luke nodded his head but refused to look at his Master. "They want me to come back for a few weeks. Sola's getting married."  
  
"Luke, you know the rules."  
  
Luke stood up and faced his Master. "I know the rules. You've pounded them into my head and drilled them into me. This is why I never mentioned it. I know you would never bend the rules for my sake. You're a senior member of the council and hope for me to someday be the same so you will refuse to bend your own rules for every other ordinary Padawan. But you must remember I'm not in any way an ordinary Padawan. You forget that I still have duties towards my family. If it came down to a decision of my duty towards my family and my duty towards the Jedi I would have to decide and I think that by now you would know my decision. Your stingy laws make them impossible to coexist."  
  
Mace took a step back in order to look his Padawan in his face. He had finally noticed that he had grown up without Mace even knowing, leaving him behind. Mace had realized that while he had been busy the little boy whom had been like a son to him had grown into a young man. Luke now towered over him. At over seven feet he was considered a giant. "Then perhaps you need to chose where your loyalty lies."  
  
"Then I guess I'd better pack my bags. Good luck, Master Windu." Luke reached into a closet and pulled out a pair of bags and began packing them.  
  
"Luke, what are you doing?"  
  
"Leaving."  
  
"Luke, don't do this."  
  
Luke dropped one of the bags, "you know where my loyalty lies if it comes down to it."  
  
  
  
* * * Mace entered the meditation chamber silently as he saw the small green Jedi Master floating in the air obviously in meditation. He was discouraged by his Padawan's thoughts on the Order but it wasn't to be unexpected. Luke had often been rebellious against the order.  
  
"With Padawan, another fight had you." Said a familiar voice from behind Mace. He turned to see Yoda hobbling towards him with his gimer stick.  
  
"Not a fight but his loyalty towards the Order is rapidly decreasing, and his loyalty towards his family is growing stronger. It has been since he regained contact with his sister."  
  
"Expected, it was. Discourage it, you should not."  
  
"Then you think you were mistaken about Luke being the chosen one?"  
  
"Before Yoda could answer they were interrupted by a young man that seemed frantic. "Master Kenobi, can we help you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Masters," Obi-Wan Kenobi said with a bow. "Anakin has seemed to have gone missing again." * * * Luke Naberrie glared at the figure that seemed insistent on following him. Anakin Skywalker, his own personal annoyance. Luke frustratedly shoed him away and then looked up relieved as he saw Masters Windu, Yoda, and Kenobi coming.  
  
"Masters," Luke said with a curt bow as Anakin jumped up and tried to hide behind Luke.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan growled as he took his Padawan's arm and dragged him away. "That will not help you avoid punishment."  
  
"Luke, it seems you need a vacation."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Master Yoda and I have been thinking. You'll join me on a recent assignment. Better pack your stuff."  
  
"Yes Master. What will we be doing?"  
  
"Just sit in on a few boring political meetings."  
  
"Yes Master," Luke said with a nod. Political meetings were very boring but at least it was better than remaining on Coruscant. If he stayed on Coruscant much longer he would go insane.  
  
  
  
As the ship came into a landing Luke glanced over at Mace. "Master, what is this mission for? We usually don't get involved with political matters."  
  
"The Senate requested our presence here."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
As they disembarked the shuttle Luke recognized the familiar surroundings of Theed, the capitol of his homeplanet of Naboo. He was home. "So why again are we here?" Luke asked Mace with a grin on his face however hard he tried to hide it.  
  
"We are here to meet the Queen," Mace said not looking at his Padawan but able to feel his unbridled joy over the Force. The Queen of Naboo after all was none other than Luke's younger sister.  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"You went on a boring political meeting like usual. All you did was sit through meetings, remember that."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"Master Jedi, I am honored by your presence." Queen Amidala said calmly as Mace Windu approached her throne after he had been announced. Then she noticed the figure beside him. Tall, with blond hair cut short except for the long braid that fell to his waist. The Queen dismissed her guards and handmaidens so that she was alone with the Jedi. Then she did what most would assume was unexpected. The Queen came forward and brought the tall Padawan into a large hug.  
  
As she pulled away she looked him directly in the eyes. "Luke, I'm so glad you could make it. Everyone's going to be so excited. We can head home in a little bit. One of my decoys is taking my place for the next few weeks. We still have a room for you."  
  
"Thank you Padmé but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stay in a hotel in Theed. I wouldn't be able to take the hospitality of my family when my Master cannot."  
  
"Luke, we still have a guest room, remember."  
  
"It seems I didn't. I have spent too far from home for far too long."  
  
  
  
Mace Windu scanned the small group of people as Luke introduced him to his parents, Jobal and Ruwee, and his older sister, Sola. They seemed ecstatic to have Luke returned. Mace now knew why Yoda had instructed him to do this. Luke needed it, needed his family unlike many of the other Padawans. But Luke wasn't like them and that was the difference.  
  
"We're glad to finally meet the man that has been raising our son," Ruwee said with a discreet nod of his head indicating Luke as he spoke to Mace.  
  
"I can't help but to notice that Luke looks very much like the rest of your family, as if he only had a different father."  
  
"Master Jedi, I can promise you I have always been loyal to my husband and considering Luke's age I would have been carrying our youngest daughter at the time."  
  
"I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just noting the peculiar resemblance. You must admit it's certainly peculiar."  
  
"It's just coincidence. Nothing more. Any mention of his former family will most likely upset Luke."  
  
"You don't think he could take any mention?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's a pity you never kept in contact. You don't seem to know your son very well. He's capable of more than you think."  
  
  
  
"You were arguing with them about me," Luke stated as Mace entered the garden.  
  
"Luke, I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Perhaps, Master, you need to be more aware of your surroundings."  
  
"What makes you think your abilities in the Force are attuned enough to tell me what to do?"  
  
"I was able to shield my presence even from you, either your losing your ability to sense the Force or I'm getting stronger."  
  
"Oh really, and you believe you can defeat me?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to find out." Mace moved into an open area away from plants and ignited his purple blade. From behind him Luke's green blade sprung to life. Mace swung towards him and the green and purple intercepted with a clash and a flash of light. Luke swung the blade over his head and down towards his Master. The blades brutally met once again and the fight continued, each swipe of the blade growing more vicious and more of a danger to both Jedi.  
  
The fight ended quickly and brutally as Luke hooked his foot behind Mace's ankle and dumped him on his back. "I believe I have won Master."  
  
Chapter 3 Luke hurried away from the house, away from his master as he pulled the black jacket over the tight gray t-shirt. His civilian clothes were enough to disguise him but he needed to get away from them. They were becoming oppressing, trying to force to become something he was not. He headed further away from the city and the palace with its sparkling walls. He double checked the charge of his blaster and quickly put it back into the low-slung holster that hung against his thigh. The blaster, of course, was not his only weapon. He wasn't a fool after all, he kept the others concealed but his lightsaber was not among them. It was too risky, the lightsaber was too obvious and a well-known sign of his profession.  
  
Luke watched the people carefully, watched every step they took, every movement that caught his eyes. Any of those that thought to look twice at him were rewarded with a glare that could kill.  
  
Those that didn't know the planet well thought its residents to be peaceful. They thought the planet as beautiful and harmless, but they were wrong. It was only way to those that were blinded by outward appearance. Naboo had an underworld just like anywhere else. Luke had been from it long, but not long enough to forget, he knew the laws of survival. He was young when he had been taken away from the dreary streets, had become nothing but a little rich boy. He had moved from that to the Padawan of one of the leading members of the Jedi Council. With a history like that he didn't have to listen to anyone. The best education, the best training, everything was the best, because he deserved the best. He no longer answered to anyone but himself, he didn't need to.  
  
Luke entered the bar and waved a waitress over as he sat down in a chair by a table in the far corner. It was rather dark but he wanted to avoid attention. Luke attempted to shun the attention of the waitress away as she leaned down to give Luke his drink while letting her loose shirt fall open.  
  
Luke took the drink and pulled away from her but then noticed a particularly large man direct a glare towards him. Luke continued to ignore him but shortly got up and left. He had not wanted trouble, he just wanted to be alone but once again it seemed that trouble had found him.  
  
Luke jumped out of the way as the fist descended on him. The drink was knocked off and Luke glanced over his shoulder as he got back to his feet. The man that had been glaring at him charged him again and Luke turned around and jumped out of the way as if he was a rampaging bull grabbing his arm in the process and twisting it back.  
  
"Listen, buddy, whatever she does is not my problem. So don't take it out on me!" The man struggled against Luke's strong hold on his arm and Luke twisted it harder trying to get the man to hold still but to no such luck. Luke had no decision but to try to stop him and when the man tried to twist away Luke couldn't disentangle his arms quick enough and he wasn't about to loosen up on his grip. Luke winced when he heard the bone snap. Luke let him go at his sudden fear as he heard the snap and quickly retreated.  
  
Luke stopped in the middle of the street and noticed her was breathing hard. He didn't know how he had broken the man's arm and it was scaring him. * * * "Master Jedi, may I help you with something?"  
  
"Yes Ruwee you can help me by listening to what I have to tell you of your son."  
  
Ruwee rubbed his face expecting the worse. He knew Luke had become a magnet for trouble since he began training. "What trouble has the boy found himself in this time? I swear that boy was bred for trouble."  
  
"He's in a great deal of trouble but none of his own making. Tell me, have you ever heard of the 'Programmed'?"  
  
"Stars," Ruwee whispered as he watched the Jedi Master. He had heard of them and wanted nothing to do with them. He thought their experiments inhumane. But what could he do if his son was one of them? "Who was he created from?"  
  
"A man sent from the future into our time who died in their labs from the exposure. This man was the son of your youngest daughter and a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"This man, is Padmé's son? No wonder you questioned his heritage. He's related to us so he looks like us. We're going to have to tell Padmé."  
  
"And Luke if he doesn't already know."  
  
"You question his knowledge Master Jedi?"  
  
"I think he may know some but not all. Ruwee, he may be your son but he has been my apprentice for many years. I know him as well as anyone else."  
  
"Luke can't be one of them, you know it as well as I do."  
  
"I know the facts." * * * The days went by quickly and the vacation was running shorter and shorter. Sola was hardly seen anymore and the bustle was everywhere in the house. Padmé left early each morning as the Queen she had her own duties to fulfill and Sola and their mother were always making preparations for the wedding. Master Windu and his father seemed to be always busy to which left Luke completely alone until the day of the wedding finally came.  
  
Chapter 4 Luke Naberrie hurried to get dressed as soon as Jobal woke him up warning him to hurry up. Of all the days to sleep in of course this was the only day Luke actually did and caused problems anew.  
  
"Hurry up! Luke! We're going to be late!" His mother yelled up the steps as Luke plunged into a freezing cold shower that shook him awake. He finished quickly and pulled on the clothing his mother had left for him, at least it was better her choosing than Padmé or Sola. It was a bright reddish orange jacket. Then he noticed the sleeves were over sleeves on top of the normally tight sleeves on the jacket, ideal for hiding a weapon.  
  
As Luke quickly ran down the steps Jobal tossed him a piece of fruit to eat on the way to the Lake Side Retreat where the wedding was being held.  
  
"Luke today was not a day to sleep in."  
  
"I've noticed that. Wake me up earlier next time."  
  
"There won't be a next time. Sola only gets married once."  
  
"More than once is possible," he pointed out to his frantic mother as he took a bite out of the piece of fruit.  
  
"Possible, yes, but we don't want to consider it. Now scurry, get your sister out of bed." Jobal swatted him on the bottom as he came past her.  
  
"What? You're yelling at me and she's not even up yet?"  
  
"Not Sola, Padmé."  
  
"Padmé is even worse. Do you realize how long it takes her to get ready? Remember she's waited on hand and foot by servants."  
  
"Just go Luke before we're even later than we're already going to be."  
  
Luke glanced at the chrono and frowned. "Mom! We have three hours before we're even supposed to be there! We're not going to be late!"  
  
"You think you know everything. Just get her up!"  
  
Luke shook his head but dragged up the steps anyway and peeked into Padmé's room. She of course was still asleep. Luke walked over to her bed and knelt down grabbing the bottom of her mattress flipping it over and once she was off dropping it back onto the bed.  
  
Padmé was on her feet again in half a second and running after Luke, chasing him down the steps. Luke raced out the door past his parents and a still half asleep Mace Windu with Padmé on his heels as Luke, instead of going down the steps, flipped over the bushes and landed hard on the ground. Padmé glared at him as he turned around then headed back inside to get dressed. Luke headed up the steps after her and noticed Mace Windu giving him a disapproving glare but his father was sitting in a chair laughing quietly at their teenage antics.  
  
"Luke, my boy, you've been gone far too long. Teenagers," he sighed. "It's great to have them around but they make your hair fall out." Ruwee laughed again as he eyes Mace's baldhead.  
  
Mace was angry with him though and was going to let Luke know immediately. Mace grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him into a corner. "That was completely inappropriate behavior. I never want to see that juvenile behavior my young Padawan. Do you understand?"  
  
Luke nodded and let his head droop, "yes Master."  
  
"Good," Mace reached up and slapped Luke across the face. "Let this be a lesson to you." Luke left the corner and everyone silently ate breakfast. Luke did not say another word and a few hours later they left for the lake retreat.  
  
  
  
As the soft music began playing after the ceremony Luke excused himself from the room not really wanting to be there. He had spent much time at the retreat when he was younger and they were fond memories. But those memories reminded him of one thing. His parents had taught him selflessness not the selfishness he had been showing just because he was in a higher position than others. He had forgotten that, forgotten who he was and he was going to change that if it was up to him. 


End file.
